Anders Schäfer
|altbackcolor=#007BA7; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Der Ansturm |tab2=Alternate |title2=Dark & Light |tab3=3 |title3=Equilibrium }} (Quincy) | birthday =February 29 | age =46 | gender =Male | height = 196 cm (6'5") | weight = 92 kg (202 lb.) | blood type =A+ | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="H'" — "'The Hailfire" | team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | spirit weapon ='Reiniger' | signature skill ='Immense Firepower' | story debut =''Der Ansturm'' | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Anders Schäfer was a Quincy and a member of the 's with the designation "H". Appearance Anders is an unusually tall and muscular, broad-shouldered middle-aged man. He is completely bald, but he wears a trimmed beard and moustache of dark brown colour, and has thick eyebrows. His eyes are pale blue and piercing. He wears a variation of the standard Quincy uniform outfitted with epaulettes and a long cloak. He dons a silver bracelet on his right forearm, to which his Quincy cross is attached by a chain. Personality Schäfer appears to be a very solemn and portentous person. He is constantly serious and imperturbable, as shown during his fight with the 5th Division's high-Seated Officers. Furthermore, even though he is not easily angered, if sufficiently provoked he becomes gradually more unrelenting. He has a habit of talking in a lofty, sermon-like manner. Additionally, he tends to speak only whenever he knows he has some attention, and he does not interrupt other people talking, even when they are his enemies. He finds Sōkatsui and Soren Sōkatsui spells "magnificent", as they remind him of the flames caused by Quincy's offensive techniques. Still, he thinks lowly of the and compares them to "moths". Plot Schäfer participated in the Wandenreich's invasion on Seireitei. He was able to wipe out most of the Fifth Division, until only 3rd Seat Fudo Shōdo and 4th Seat Kana Enodoriko remained on the battlefield. The two attempted to defeat the Sternritter with their Shikai, but were unable to inflict any damage. Even after 5th Seat Kurokawa Tadayoshi had joined the fray Anders still held the upper hand. Ultimately, he killed Shōdo and gravely wounded Enodoriko, enraging Tadayoshi in the process. The latter's Kidō proved to be ineffective, and only the unexpected appearance of Ikiryō Kuragari stopped Schäfer from killing the Shinigami. The two Soul Reapers engaged Anders into a protracted, intense fight. Irritated by their persistence, the Quincy eventually activated his Vollständig and completely overwhelmed his opponents. Before he was able to finish them off, however, the Shinigami devised a plan to defeat him at a moment's notice. Tadayoshi's barrage of progressively stronger Kidō spells stalled Anders and weakened him slightly, allowing Kuragari to take and destroy the Sternritter's Bankai Stealing Device. Subsequently, Schäfer was faced with Ikiryō's Bankai. Whereas he fought the Shinigami to the best of his ability, the Bankai proved to be too strong. In the end, Anders was overpowered by its ultimate technique and perished, crushed by its dense darkness. Soon afterward the battle site was investaged by a group of Quincy troops, who had been looking for Schäfer since the invasion was about to be suspended. All they were able to find were his meagre remains and his Quincy cross. Equipment Quincy Cross: Anders carries a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached by a chain to his bracelet. Bracelet: He wears an ornate, silver bracelet on his right hand. It seems to be closely connected with his Spirit Weapon, as he has been seen collecting on it to form it. Bankai Stealing Device: Like presumably all of the Sternritter, Schäfer possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. He can use it to steal a single Bankai released in his vicinity. Powers and Abilities Trivia *His Vollständig name was inspired by Bardiel, an Angel from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and in turn its own inspiration, the biblical angel of hail, storms and lightning. Appearances *''Der Ansturm'' Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Characters